Run
by CeliaLauna
Summary: Chad kon niet met Ryan gaan paraderen in de straten in Albuquerque als koppel.Chad wou een toekomst hebben als basketbalspeler.En dat,samengaand met een vriendje?Dat ging gewoon niet.Maar hoe het nu tussen hen verliep,zo kon het niet verder.Chyan, songfic


******

* * *

**

**Summary:** Chad kon onmogelijk met Ryan gaan paraderen in de drukke overvolle straten in Albuquerque als koppel. Ook al wou hij dat best, en ook al wist hij hoe graag de blonde jongen dat wou. Hij kon niet. Chad wou ook nog een toekomst hebben als basketbalspeler. En dat, samengaand met een vriendje? Dat ging gewoon niet. En dat had Ryan niet goed opgevat. Maar zo kon het niet verder.

**A/N:** Dit heb ik dus snel geschreven tussen het leren voor de examens door toen ik me wat down voelde. Het is maar een korte oneshot, en ik hoop dat het nog okee is. Ik heb het vooral geschreven om me wat beter te voelen en wat mezelf wat moed te geven.

**Disclaimer:** Zie ik eruit alsof ik Disney bezit. Niet dus. En het liedje heet "Run" en is van Milk Inc.

* * *

_**__Run__**_

_The sun touches my skin__  
__But I'm freezing within__  
__Look outside, it's a beautiful day__  
__But I feel cold inside__  
__Cause you're so far away_

Chad keek droevig door het raam. De zon scheen. Het weer gaf weeral het tegenovergestelde beeld weer van hoe hij zich voelde. En het feit dat hij nog een halve dag op school moest doorbrengen maakte het er niet veel beter op. Hij vroeg zich af hoe het zover had kunnen komen. Hij wist echt niet wat hij mis had gedaan. Hij en Ryan hadden het altijd goed gehad samen. Oke, ze hadden het soms wat moeilijk met hun relatie verborgen te houden. Maar Chad kon onmogelijk met Ryan gaan paraderen in de drukke overvolle straten in Albuquerque als koppel. Ook al wou hij dat best, en ook al wist hij hoe graag de blonde jongen dat wou. Hij kon niet. Chad wou ook nog een toekomst hebben als basketbalspeler. En dat, samengaand met een vriendje? Dat ging gewoon niet.

_  
__I'm gonna run run fast as I can  
_'_Cause I just wanna be with you again  
__I'm gonna run__ run out of this place  
__So I can see the sunshine on your face_

Chad zag best dat Ryan er ook kapot van was, maar wat kon hij er nog aan doen? Iedere keer als ze elkaar in de gang op school passeerden, liepen ze gewoon door. Een enkele keer had Chad nog geprobeerd iets te zeggen, maar de emoties die in Ryans ogen te lezen vielen zodra hij nog maar een blik in Chads richting wierp, had hem ervan weerhouden om iets te zeggen. Een gebroken hart. Dat viel er in Ryans ogen te lezen. En Chad wist dat hij met elk woord het erger zou maken, dus had hij zichzelf het stilzwijgen maar terug opgelegd. Maar hoe het nu tussen hen liep, zo kon het niet verder.

_  
__And I can b__e with you__  
__Be with you, be with you again__  
__And I can be with you__  
__Be with you, be with you again_Hij hield van Ryan. Dat ging hij niet ontkennen. Hoe dat gekomen was, wist hij niet, maar het klikte gewoon. Alles voelde perfect als ze samen waren. Het enige wat Chad op dit moment wou, was bij Ryan zijn. Hem dicht tegen hem aan drukken, hem een tedere zoen op de wang geven en in zijn oor fluisteren dat hij hem niet zou laten gaan. Want dat zou hij ook niet doen. Dat had hij ook niet gedaan. Het was Ryan die het uit had gemaakt met hem, niet omgekeerd. Maar Ryan had het niet uitgemaakt omdat hij niet bij Chad wilde zijn. Hij had juist het uitgemaakt omdat hij _wel _bij Chad wilde zijn, en omdat hij dat de hele wereld wou laten weten.

_  
__Perfect sky's so clear__  
__But I'm in shadows, 'cause you're not here__  
__Look outside, summer's here to stay__  
__But I feel cold inside  
Since the day you ran away__  
_  
Ryans woorden bleven door Chads hoofd spoken. Hun conversatie van bijna een maand geleden, toen Ryan er een punt achter had gezet. "Als je niet trots kan zijn op wie je nu bent, hoe ga je dan ooit trots kunnen zijn op wie je later gaat zijn? Je kunt niet eeuwig blijven schuilen Chad. Dat gaat niet. En als jij niet eens trots kunt zijn op jezelf, hoe kan je dan ooit trots zijn op je naasten? Zo een relatie wil ik niet, Chad. Jij kunt misschien blijven schuilen en alles verbergen, maar ik kan dat niet. Ik _wil_ dat niet. Het spijt me." En na die woorden was Ryan weggelopen. Sindsdien hadden ze elkaar niet meer gesproken.

_I'm gonna run run, run to __you...  
I'm gonna run run, run to you...__  
__I'm gonna run run, run to you...  
I'm gonna run run, run to you...  
__I'm gonna run run, run to you...  
I'm gonna run run, run to you...  
I'm gonna ru__n run, run to you...  
I'm gonna run run, run to you..._

Maar het kon niet meer zo. Bijna een hele maand hadden ze elkaar ontlopen. En allebei de jongens waren er kapot van. Het kon niet meer verder zo en daarom maakte Chad zijn beslissing. Als Ryan wou dat heel de wereld van hun afwist, dan zou het maar zo moeten. Maar Chad wou niet meer zo verder gaan. Alleen, verscheurd van verdriet, kapot van de pijn, vermoeid van de tranen, en zonder levenslust. Neen. Als iedereen het moest weten, dan zouden ze het weten. En niet volgende week, of binnen een maand. Neen, dan wel nu onmiddellijk. Zodra de bel was gegaan, liep Chad door heel de school. Niet op een rustig jogtempo, maar snel. Hij moest en zou Ryan vinden, hij moest en zou hem duidelijk maken hoe belangrijk hij voor hem was.

_  
__I'm gonna run run fast as I can__  
'__Cause I just wanna be with you again__  
__I'm gonna run run out of this place__  
__So I can see the sunshine on your face__  
_

Zodra hij Ryan zag, sprintte hij op topsnelheid naar hem toe. Ryan zag hem aankomen, en wist niet wat hem overkwam. En zodra Chad tegen Ryan was opgebotst, zoende hij hem, nog voor hij iets kon zeggen of protesteren. Chad legde al zijn gevoelens in die zoen, en het was dan ook om die reden dat de zoen zo veel vertelde. Ryan voelde alle passie en liefde die Chad voor hem voelde. Alle verlangens naar hem, en hoe hard hij hem nodig had, hoe noodzakelijk het voor de jongen het was om bij hem zijn. Het duurde een momentje voor Ryan weer wist hoe hij moest reageren, maar daarna zoende hij hem terug. Met een even grote overvloed aan emoties als Chad deed. Na even trok Chad zich terug en hield Ryans gezicht in zijn handen. Hij zag hoe de jongen straalde. Ryan opende langzaam zijn ogen en glimlachte zodra hij Chads blik zag. In zijn ogen kon je aflezen hoe blij hij was met Chads beslissing. Want iemand zoenen in een volle gang maakte toch wel wat duidelijk. Nu waren ze samen, en zouden ze elkaar niet meer laten gaan.

_  
__And I can be with you__  
__Be with you, be with you again__  
__And __I can be with you__  
__Be with you, be with you again_

* * *


End file.
